pearson_wright_youtube_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
POTCO - Top 10 Generals - (Detailed Descriptions)
Many of you saw The POTCO - Top 10 Generals video, in which I included a paragraph - 2 paragraph long description written by Lord Hector Wildhayes, but after thinking it over, I concluded that this wasn't really adequate tribute for these unique members of The POTCO community, so I asked Hector to improve upon the descriptions. Below, you'll see detailed descriptions for each of The Top 10 Generals on POTCO. If you haven't seen the video yet, please click on the thumbnail below! Be sure to rate, comment, and SUBSCRIBE!!! Top 10 POTCO Generals - Descriptions 10.) The infamous leader of El Banditos, Nate Raidhawk is commonly compared with the Spanish icon, El Cid. Nate Raidhawk led the first rebellion against Spartan Petalbee’s regime, alone, which altered not only the course of Spanish history, but also the course of POTCO. In 1699, he formed an alliance with Phillipe V Clemente – (Spartan’s son), to end the oppression in Spain. The day Spartan unconditionally surrendered, Clemente backstabbed Nate Raidhawk, exterminated El Banditos, and with the approval of The Spanish Court, and The Papacy, was declared King of Spain in 1701. *Famous Accomplishments - Sparked the first Spanish rebellion, inspired Phillipe V Clemente to fight for freedom, and glory, rather than vengeance and power, helped liberate Spain. 9.) Dog O’Hawk – The predecessor to the legendary Francis Bluehawk, Dog O’Hawk rose to power in France in 1692 by marriage to Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France. Dog O’Hawk sought to expand France’s territory, and saw the rising anarchy in Spain as a perfect opportunity to strike. He waged a war upon King Spartan Petalbee of Spain in 1694, with the infamous Cold Crusaders. He was however, appalled, when neither Nate Raidhawk, nor Phillipe V Clemente came to his aid. Instead, the assumed conquest, turned into an all out mayhem, and by 1701, Phillipe V Clemente had risen above his two rivals, and ended their campaigns forever. *Struck fear and terror into the hearts of The EITC, and several Spaniards, rivalled Phillipe V Clemente for several years, helped unite France. 8.) Samuel Ironshot – Respectably Spartan Petalbee’s best general, Samuel Ironshot is feared by all Spaniards for his merciless acts of horror in battle. It is rumored that Phillipe V Clemente himself trembled in fear when facing him for the first time. Due to the immense prestige that Samuel acquired during the war against Spartan Petalbee’s regime, when Phillipe V Clemente finally liberated Spain, he decided to spare Samuel, and in 1741, he even instated him as Lord general of The Spanish Empire’s Eastern frontier. *Famous Accomplishments - Defeated Phillipe V Clemente and Nate Raidhawk at the first battle of The Spanish revolution, went down in history as Spartan Petalbee's top general. 7.) William Sharkskull – Seen by the British as the bold Spanish Captain from the POTCO movie, “OST”, William Sharkskull is notably famous for turning almost certain naval disasters into heroic victories, particularly during The Paradoxian War. In 1738, King Phillipe V Cemente instated him as Grand Lord Admiral of The Spanish Navy, where he served until 1745, when he was then convicted of treason against The Spanish Crown, and exiled to the jungles of The Yucatan peninsula for 7 years. *Famous accomplishments - won practically every SvS battle for Spain during The Paradoxian war, helped re-organize the Spanish Navy into an unstoppable fighting force. 6.) Robert Mcroberts – One of, if not, the only British general respected in Spain. Although he is portrayed in British History as an enemy of the crown, and a snake trying to grasp the power that he was never able to hold, Mcroberts is factually the one who got John Breasly the crown of Britain in the first place. In 1732, after the fall of Viceroyalty Co. Robert Mcroberts was a man of extreme integrity and of judicial moralities, particularly in the eyes of The Spaniards. During the war of Spanish Succession in 1724, Mcroberts aided prince Ferdinand Clemente in the rebellion against King Phillipe V Clemente. Although, ultimately, a failure, no one else has come closer to conquering Spain, in the history of POTCO; other than Phillipe V Clemente himself, when he brought down his father, Spartan Petalbee in 1701. *Famous accomplishments - Nearly threw Phillipe V Clemente out of power, united England under one banner and got John Breasly as king, created The first true British guild, (non-EITC). 5.) Roger McBellows – The founder of The Palladins, and The Palladin Empire; Mcbellows was one of the cruelest, and most vicious generals in POTCO history. Mcbellows bowed to no one, but at the same time, considered himself to be a Frenchman. When The Paradoxian War began in 1742, McBellows was one of the few leaders that not only refused to submit to the incredible power of the reformed Spanish Empire, under King Phillipe V Clemente, but he also presented a challenge for Clemente. Though there is no evidence that he actually ever defeated Clemente, there were numerous recorded draws between Spain and The Palladins throughout The Paradoxian War. Had these draws not occurred, the outcome of the war might have been very different. Many consider McBellows to be the one who exterminated most of The Ranger lord’s council in 1703. This is undoubtedly the reason that Clemente hated McBellows and all of The Palladins with such a burning passion and acted against him first, at the beginning of The Paradoxian war. *Famous accomplishments - Prevented Phillipe V Clemente from taking over the planet. 4.) Augustine Clemente – Better known as (Hippie); Augustine was the muscle of The Paradox during Spain’s Golden Age. King Phillipe V Clemente instated him as Overlord of The Entire Spanish Army in 1737, and under his orders, Augustine Clemente led Spain to countless victories against all of its enemies throughout The Paradoxian war. He is a public icon throughout POTCO, and is the man who struck a fear into the hearts of The EITC and The British that has yet to dissolve. Without him, the outcome of The Paradoxian War would not have been as near as much as in Spain’s favor as it was. Though he was killed in 1744, along with many other HCO’s of The Spanish Empire, his legacy lives on not only throughout Spain, but throughout POTCO, and continues to influence thousands. *Famous accomplishments - Went down in history as one of, if not, the most vicious man in Spain. Helped Phillipe V Clemente bring Spain into its Golden Age and conquer nearly all of Europe and The Caribbean. 3.) Spartan Petalbee – The Father of The Spanish Empire, Spartan Petalbee created some of the most world-renound men on POTCO; including, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Phillipe V Clemente. Spartan Petalbee built the foundation, that Phillipe V Clemente would later build up and create a legacy out of. Though his own son, Phillipe V Clemente in 1701, threw him out of power many consider Spartan Petalbee and Phillipe V Clemente to be equal in almost every category of warfare. *Founded The Spanish Empire, created The Legendary Spartans Savvy, Led the reconquista. 2.) Francis Bluehawk – The Legendary Conqueror of The French Empire, and The Founder of The Elite, Francis Brigade, Francis Bluehawk fought honorably, but fiercely. Phillipe V Clemente held a great respect for him, and considered him to be an equal. Though, in 1705, Phillipe V Clemente finally brought down The Francis Brigade, Francis Bluehawk’s legacy has shaped the course of history, and has greatly influenced many notorious general’s fighting styles, including, Phillipe V Clemente’s. *Created the legendary Francis Brigade, Led France into its Golden Age, managed to fend of Spanish invasions for decades, created a legacy for all generals and men alike to follow, and reference. 1.) Phillipe V Clemente – More commonly known as Pearson Wright, Phillipe V Clemente is considered to be a Military Genius by Kings, Queens, and Warlords of every nation. With a staggering, 30 – 1, Victory ratio, Phillipe V Clemente is undisputedly the greatest general on POTCO to have ever lived. Famous for the conquest of Spain, Portugal, France, Austria, Italy, Russia, The Ottoman Empire, Switzerland, Ireland, Denmark, and Sweden, Phillipe V Clemente’s accomplishments triple those of all other Warlords combined. Seen by many as a Liberator, and a warrior of God, and by some as the virtual Anti-Christ himself, Phillipe V Clemente is the most controversial man on POTCO, which is one of the reasons why so much attention has been drawn to him over the years. Over 75 people participated in the vote for the greatest general on POTCO. Francis Bluehawk came in second place with 16, while, Phillipe, came in first, with 36, all anonymous, and kept away from each of the generals until the release of this video by Lord Hector Wildhayes, and Pearson Wright. *Created the Caribbean Rangers guild, and The Ranger Lord's council, United all Catholic nations together under one banner, conquered and united the majority of Europe, maxed 9 guilds, Brought down Macmorgan, Redbeard, and Leon, Led Spain into its Golden Age, Led Russia into its Golden Age, defeated England numerous times, sparked the first EITC Rebellion, and created a legacy for thousands to follow, and reference.